Black di Frost
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Los amabas a ambos, pero tenías que elegir a uno. ¿A tu padre, el rey de las pesadillas? Aquel que te había cuidado desde pequeña ¿O Jack, guardián de la diversión? Aquel que te había devuelto tu felicidad. Dónde las decisiones que hagas serán las más importantes, porqué de todas maneras perderás a alguno de los dos. ReaderxCharacter


**Re-make.**

 **ROTG no me pertenece.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **::Prólogo::**

Estrujaste tu ropa por encima del lugar donde debía estar tu corazón.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ese sentimiento no te había dejado en paz desde que habías salido de la fábrica de Norte. Era una emergencia; Pitch estaba atacando a los niños de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos bandos parecía ser capaz de tomar la ventaja, la fe que los niños ponían en los guardianes les daba muchísima fuerza, tanta que hubiesen podido ganarle fácilmente a Pitch de haber estado este completamente solo.

No lo estaba, por más que repitieras en tu mente que solo era enojo lo que sentías contra el Rey de las pesadillas, que no era odio, tú no odiabas a nadie, ni siquiera a tu madre, ¡Y vaya que ella había hecho de tu vida un infierno!

Pero nada funcionaba, mientras más mirabas a Pitch más era la rabia que sentías y el miedo que los guardianes comenzaban a sentir al ver el poder del Coco aumentando cada vez más le daba fuerzas a Pitch para equilibrar la batalla.

Habían estado luchando contra las pesadillas por un largo rato, todos, incluyendo a Pitch comenzaban a cansarse y su rendimiento empezaba a disminuir. Irónico, ¿No? Que tú, siendo mitad mortal, tuvieses más resistencia que los eternamente enemigos. Jack no se había apartado de tu lado, durante toda la batalla habían estado cuidando la espalda del otro y se podría decir que su pelea era la que mejor progreso tenía en dicho enfrentamiento.

Miraste a tu padre de reojo, no, no tu a padre. A Pitch. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos, además de que su mirada, fija en ti, mostraba un profundo remordimiento; como si estuviese arrepentido de haberte mentido todos esos años. Ante la sinceridad en su mirada titubeaste por breves segundos antes de recuperar la compostura, pero dichos segundos fueron más que suficientes para que la pesadilla que enfrentabas te derribara y dejara tu defensa baja.

Jack evaporó a la pesadilla contra quien él se encontraba luchando y acudió a ayudarte a ponerte de pie. Una vez parada sentiste un terrible dolor en el costado de tu abdomen, tanto que volviste a caer sobre tus rodillas, esta vez Jack estaba demasiado ocupado como para poder ayudarte, sin embargo, mientras sufrías por el dolor podías ver que Pitch estaba sangrando del mismo costado que en el que tú sentías el dolor.

Parpadeaste confundida, hasta que entendiste porqué.

Te pusiste de pie tan rápido como pudiste intentando ignorar el dolor que se iba desvaneciendo, al mismo tiempo que tu padre comenzaba a regenerarse.

Pitch había dejado de prestarte atención, preparando una flecha para aniquilar al guardián de los sueños de nueva cuenta; le había servido una vez y le daría la ventaja la segunda, eso pensaba, lo sabías, después de todo, tu madre nunca se cansaba de decirte lo muy similares que eran tú y tu padre.

No querías, pero no te quedaba de otra y comenzaste a usar la arena de tu padre como la tuya propia para poder apresurar tu paso. El guardián de los sueños se encontraba intentando levantar al hada de los dientes quien había sido noqueada por una de las pesadillas de Pitch, así que, como en la primera vez, no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a Pitch y, como si fuera poco, los demás guardianes se encontraban ocupados combatiendo.

Pitch lanzó la flecha, iba directo al corazón de Meme, lista para atravesarlo y servir su propósito para con su creador.

Pero algo falló.

Pitch comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor en el corazón al tiempo que sus pesadillas comenzaban a debilitarse, y algunas incluso, a desaparecer. Alzó la mirada, buscando una explicación. Y lo que vio aumentó un millón de veces el dolor en su corazón.

Frente a su mirada, cubriendo a Meme, te encontrabas tú, con una flecha clavada en el corazón y cayendo con la elegancia que siempre te había caracterizado, mientras le sonreías ampliamente.

Como no habías sonreído desde que era una pequeña niña, recordó, con dolor, la primera vez que habías sonreído así, que había sido aquella vez que te había ganado para ti aquel peluche de feria que tu madre se había rehusado a que tuvieras.

Tú por otro lado no podías arrepentirte.

Tus amigos podrían ganar ahora.


End file.
